


And the Secret of the Librarians

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ezekiel Jones needs a hug, Ezekiel thinks the others are hiding something from him, Fluff, Friends as Family, I made up an artifact, One Shot, Pets, Sneaking Around, Spying, Surprise Cameo, Surprises, and they are, but its mainly fluff, grumpy Jenkins, return of an old friend, sassy Jenkins, set in or after season two, suspicious Ezekiel, theres a teeny amount of angst, this is pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: When the others start acting strange around him, Ezekiel assumes that they're hiding something from him. He decides to figure out what that is, but for all the time that the World's Greatest Thief spends thinking about himself, he doesn't expect others to as well
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones & Everyone, Ezekiel Jones & Jenkins, Minor Eve Baird/Flynn Carson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	And the Secret of the Librarians

It had been going on for almost a week now. Ezekiel would walk into a room and just catch the tail end of Jake hurriedly shoving something under a stack of papers or into a drawer, or he’d see Cassandra’s skirt hem darting out of a room or behind a bookshelf. It wasn’t every time he was around, but it was often enough to be suspicious, especially to a master thief. Baird and Flynn were acting strange too. More than once he had walked in on their conversations just casually eating a candy bar or listening to his music only to have them startle suddenly. They’d both whirl around to face him. The Colonel would half sing “Jones!” in that oddly loud tone she used when she was surprised and Flynn, always a smooth criminal, would launch into his customary sputter followed by a nervous laugh. Normally Ezekiel would have just assumed they were talking about boring relationship stuff he didn’t want to hear about anyway and brush it off, but on top of Jake and Cassandra’s behavior he was sure it had to be something else.

  
He hid around the Library, watching from upper shelves and behind artifacts (he almost lost a hand to the Altar of Scaevola) trying to figure out what the others were doing. He couldn’t figure out why they would all be working on the same thing in between artifact hunts, and he couldn’t figure out why they would hide it from them. He thought that he’d come a pretty long way as far as earning their trust; sure he wasn’t perfect and sometimes he took things they said he shouldn’t, and sometimes his boldness still got them into trouble, but they always found a way out of it and usually in no small part thanks to him. Why didn’t they trust him with whatever this was? He didn’t know, but he did know that he was going to figure out what was going on and prove to them that he could do it by solving whatever this secret problem was.

  
He just had to find the problem first.

  
There was one person who always knew everything that was going on in the Library, Ezekiel was sure of it (if his various souvenirs all sitting in museum cases were any proof): Jenkins. He found him on a ladder in the stacks looking for a particular book on reanimation.

  
“Jenkins,” Ezekiel started with a smile, “good to see you, mate!”

  
“What do you want, Mr. Jones?” Jenkins drawled in his usual uninterested tone without looking up. Ezekiel kept going, undeterred.

  
“Whatcha lookin for up there?” Jenkins sighed in a way that the young thief genuinely believed only he could.

  
“I am looking for a book pertaining to the matter of life and its reintroduction into a once living yet now deceased subject.”

  
“Sounds interesting,” Ezekiel nodded.

  
“Indeed, but I highly doubt you came down here to scrutinize my choice of leisure reading so please get on with telling me why it is you are here.” Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

  
“Something’s going on with the others.” He supplied.

  
“I'm afraid you’re going to have to be more specific than that, Mr. Jones, something is always going on with those circus monkeys.”

  
“No I mean all of them, Baird and Flynn too.”

  
“So did I,” answered Jenkins unphased. Ezekiel shook his head.

  
“Look, would you just come down here off your big rolly thing and listen to me?” he said impatiently. Jenkins once again sighed but he did in fact step down off the ladder and stand to face Jones.

  
“Now,” Jenkins said, finally closer to eye level, “what is wrong with Baird and the other Librarians?”

  
“They’re working on some secret project.” Ezekiel answered, gaining a skeptical look from Jenkins. “No it's true! I keep running into them planning it, shoving things under papers, running out of rooms. Something is going on and whatever it is they don’t want me to know about it.” Jenkins rolled his eyes at the young man in front of him.

  
“Have you considered the fact that maybe they have a reason for not telling you?”

  
“Yeah,” Ezekiel fired off, “they don’t think I can handle it. But whatever it is, I'm gonna figure it out and I'm gonna do it without their help. If they don’t need Ezekiel Jones, world class thief, then I sure don't need them. What have they got? Fighting skills, art, some math? I’ve got cutting edge technology, intuition, experience! I’m just as good as any of them!” Jenkins was still standing there and looking at him with a generally unimpressed demeanor. He once again sighed and asked

  
“And how do you expect to find this problem exactly?” Ezekiel grinned.

  
“That’s what I came to you for.”

  
“Oh no, no, no, no, sorry but I cannot help you,” Jenkins said, turning back around to his ladder. “Absolutely not. I don’t know what they’re doing any more than you do.”

  
“Come on Jenkins” Ezekiel whined, “You see everything around here, plus you’re like, a jillion years old, doesn’t that give you some kind of edge at predicting things?”

  
“Mr. Jones, if you think I spend my time around here spying on you four with nothing better to do, think again. I neither know nor care what the others are up to and frankly neither should you. Now run along, I’ve got some more important matters to attend to.”

  
“Like that book on zapping dead animals back to life?” Ezekiel mocked, looking at the keeper’s hand.

  
“Yes like this book on as you say ‘zapping dead animals back to life.’ Now go, get out of my way.

  


So the meeting with Jenkins had been a bust but there were still other avenues he could pursue. He was considering going after Flynn since he was the worst liar and it would probably not be as hard to get the truth out of him than it would be the others. That being said, Flynn had had to deal with a lot of stress over his decade of Librarianism so he might hold up better than Ezekiel planned. The next option was Cassandra who he felt confident would be too empathetic to keep the secret if he let her know he felt left out, but that would require him to tell her that he felt left out which was also not a great option. He was still thinking over his plan of attack when he got a text telling him to come to the card catalog. When he walked in he got the shock of his life. 

“SURPRISE!”

Everyone was standing by the Clippings Book table and at their feet, running in excited circles was someone he never thought he’d see again.

“Stumpy!” 

He knelt down and the gargoyle ran over and jumped in his arms, nearly knocking him over. He laughed as the stone creature licked his face in glee and the others came over to watch, all grinning brightly. When he could finally take a breath, Ezekiel sat up with Stumpy in his lap and scratched him behind the ears. “I can’t believe you guys did this!” Cassandra grinned,

  
“Of course!”

  
“It took a little work,” Baird admitted, “but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle.”

  
“We saw how much you liked him and how much you missed him when he was gone, so we figured we outta see if we could do something about it.” explained Jake with a laugh as he watched Stumpy try to lick Ezekiel's face again.

  
“Plus,” Flynn interjected, “How cool is it to have a living gargoyle in the Library!” Ezekiel laughed and hugged Stumpy again. He turned to Jenkins.

  
“You knew about this the whole time!” Jenkins light heartedly put his hands up slightly. “You were in on it! That’s why you wouldn’t tell me anything!”

  
“I may have...avoided certain facts during our conversation.” Ezekiel grinned,

  
“I know lying, mate, and I know avoiding facts, you straight up lied to me.” Jenkins chuckled. Ezekiel looked back at them all. He couldn’t believe it. In all his scheming and watching, it had never occurred to him that they might actually be doing something for him. Just to be nice. Just because they cared. “Thank you.” he said, and he had never meant it more. Jake stuck an arm out to him and pulled him up from under the stone pet. He patted him on the back and said,

  
“Come on, let’s go get some grub. And hey we’ll see what Stumpy over there likes too.” Ezekiel grinned,

  
“Come on Stumpy!” he called, and the gargoyle came running after his, and Ezekiel’s, new family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I don't own the Librarians or anything associated with it. Happy reading!


End file.
